wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Missing
Info The Missing is a fanfiction by Pika starring Lemolivia Raspblue as the main protagonist. It is inspired by dystopian novels like The Hunger Games, Divergent, The Maze Runner, etc. Protagonists Lemolivia Raspblue Grapehead Chloe Raspgrape Samson "Pops" Popsinclair (Thanks to Esqy for letting me use him!) Neophina Creamwich (Thanks to Holly for letting me use her!) (more coming soon) Antagonists The Corrupted (also known as Rockrin) Other HellBon-Bon (Thanks to Toff for letting me use him!) Mac von Caroon (more coming soon) Chapter 1 I wake up. I have no idea where I am. I can't really see anything, and I only remember a few things. My name is Lemolivia Raspblue, or Liv, and my brother's name is Lemoliver Raspblue, I think to myself. My vision begins to clear, and I am in an enclosed room with a window. Two girls and a guy are sitting on the other side of the room. They look familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. The girl with purple hair gets up and walks over. "Liv?" she asks. I look up. I realize that it's actually my brother's friend, Grapehead. "Grapehead!" I answered. The boy gets up, and he's holding a notepad. I think really hard, and I recognize him as Pops. The other girl gets up, and I vaguely remember her as Neophina Creamwich. "So, there's four of us now. Liv, you're smart. Think you can figure out how to get out? The window won't budge, and the glass won't break." she says to me. I walk around the room, trying to find a way out. I feel wind blowing behind the wall. "Guys, I found something!" I shouted. Pops, Neophina, and Grapehead walk over. "We've been in here a week. How have we never noticed this?" Grapehead asked. I peel back the "paint" and there's a small tunnel. "Let's go." I say. Chapter 2 As we crawl through the tunnel, I try my best to remember what life was like before I was here. I can't do it. Slowly, I see more light. Little by little. Then, Neophina falls in front of me. Same with Pops and Grapehead. Then, I fall. I land face first on concrete. "Ouch..." I say. I get up, and I see a whole plaza. It has a fountain and a lot of cabins. As I look around, I see many arcade characters that I've seen in Game Central Station before. How did we all get here? I ask myself. I see Neophina, Pops, and Grapehead talking in front of the fountain. "Well, it appears that we have passed the first test!" Grapehead exclaims. Pops nods. Someone wearing a blue and red outfit approaches us. "Hi! So, I see you have found your way out of the room. Great job! Your cabin is this way!" she says as she points to the cabin we stay in. Neophina, Pops, Grapehead, and I walk over to our cabin, and I will wonder if I'll ever see my brother again. Chapter 3 I open the door to our cabin, and it looks really nice. It has a fireplace, a couch, a TV, a phone, and a ladder leads up to the second floor where I assume our beds are. The bathroom is in a hallway off to the side. I drop my bag on the floor and sit down on the couch. Just as I turn on the TV, the loudspeaker above the TV begins speaking. "It is I, your leader Rockrin. I hope you are enjoying life here, because I am." a voice says. Chapter 4 I sit on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Neophina is snoring, Grapehead is rolling around, and Pops is reading. I wonder if I will ever get away from here. It's morning now, and I wake up to hear a siren. Then, the loudspeaker starts talking. "Everyone, report to the fountain!" a woman says. Pops, Neophina, Grapehead, and I head down the ladder and run outside. "First of all, I would like to welcome our newest resident, Chloe Raspgrape. She will be staying in Cabin D." the woman explains. Cabin D is my cabin. As I look at Chloe, I slowly begin to remember her. "Second, today the Square will open. The Square is basically where you fight for rewards for your cabin. Your cabinmates are on your team, and you go against everyone else. Don't worry, though. Your code is brought into yourself, so that way, if you die you will regenerate." the woman says. I think about this. "Maybe there's a way to escape in there." I say to Neophina, Pops, and Grapehead. Then, Chloe walks over to us. "Um, hi. I guess I'm with you guys. So, let's go to the Square I guess." Chloe mumbles. Chapter 5 There's something different about Chloe. I feel like she is the key to getting out of here. We arrive at the Square, and as we cross the gate, my stomach begins to feel weird. I realize that it is because of my code entering my body. Chloe is staring at something in the sky, Pops is meditating, Neophina is playing with her thumbs, and Grapehead appears to be nervous. As soon as we walk in, a gunshot is already fired. "It's starting..." Chloe trails off. "We all have to stay together!" Neophina orders. Pops nods in agreement. "I think I know a way we can stay safe!" Chloe says. She runs off, and we all chase after her. We turn the corner, and I notice a guy with a knife. He charges at us, and we all dodge, except for Grapehead. She is impaled, and dies instantly. I look at her pixelated body, and Chloe shouts something. "We have to keep going! She'll regenerate in the cabin!" she screams. I nod, and continue running. This is insane. Chapter 6 Neophina was just shot, but Pops, Chloe, and I all have weapons now. We are running for our lives, as the surrounding area is in anarchy. Chloe takes a turn, and there is a huge bush. "Uh, Chloe? This is a dead end!" I shout. "Trust me." she says. She walks through the bush and disappears. Then Pops goes. I have no choice, so I go as well. When I go inside, I begin to float around. "Code..." Chloe mutters. "We'll hide in here until the day is over and the loudspeakers go off." she continues. Pops nods in agreement. I stay quiet. This place is insane! I just wonder what is going on in the game I come from, whatever it is. I almost have a heart attack as a siren goes off, and the loudspeaker says that the day is over. We are all teleported to the fountain. "Okay, so Cabin D and Cabin A are the winners for today. Choose your prize." the woman says. I go up and select a new TV. A boy that I vaguely recognize as HellBon-Bon chooses a gaming system. "This place is extremely weird." I say to Chloe. She, Pops, and the regenerated Grapehead and Neophina nod. Chapter 7 I lay in my bed, thinking. Chloe is still awake. "Hey, Chloe? Back in the Square, how did you know your way around?" I ask, in a whisper as the others are sleeping. "I don't know. It's like I've been there before... It was weird." she replies. "We should get some sleep." I say to her. She nods. The next day, I wake up, and I smell something really good. As I head downstairs, I see that Neophina has made pancakes. Chapter 8 We arrive at the Square. The countdown begins. As long as we make it to our hiding spot, we'll survive. "3, 2 1, GOOOOOO!!!!" the announcer screams. We all dash in, and we see that the layout is different than yesterday. "Oh no..." Neophina mutters. Chloe looks a little startled as well. "Okay everybody. Split up. Pops, Grapehead, and I will go to the tight, and Chloe and Neophina will go to the left." I order. As Grapehead, Pops, and I walk along, I hear gunshots nearby. I look on the wall, and HellBon-Bon and a mysterious girl, who appears similar to Grapehead, are holding guns at each other. Grapehead looks at her. I guess she sees the resemblance too. Suddenly, she sinks to the floor and grabs her head in pain. "Grapehead!" I shout.